callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening
Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, also known simply as Dead Ops Arcade 2, is a Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is the sequel to Dead Ops Arcade from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Note that playing Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening will not count towards the player's rank in any game mode. How to Unlock To unlock it, the player must be at the Safe House in Campaign. Next, access the Data Vault computer which is located in the player's room. Highlight the option that says "Emblem", then go up once, so that nothing on the computer's screen is highlighted, but the icon at the very top left part of the computer screen is moving. Press the select button (X on Playstation/A on Xbox). A menu showing Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avenging should show up. When the "jump" button is pressed again, a cutscene will be triggered and then the match of the game will start. After an update, Dead Ops Arcade 2 can now be selected in the main menu, under the Bonus section. Originally, the player had to repeat the unlock steps in order to play the map, which meant in order to play with other people the player would either have to either bring friends to their Safe House and start a match or play a public campaign match and hope to become the host so they may start the match. Description Gameplay in Dead Ops Arcade 2 is mostly reminiscent of the original version, although with a few additions. Most notably, the player has access to a power-up that allows them to play the game in first-person view for a long period of time and a racing mini-game. They will also have access to Call of Duty: Black Ops III weapons, a Multiplayer Scorestreak, Specialist weapons, returning vehicles, and other power-ups. The Cyber Silverback is the new antagonist of the mode, replacing the original Cosmic Silverback from the first game. Levels Here is a brief overview of the levels in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening that are accessible by the player. At the start of every round is a power-up that can help the player with most or all of that round, and each round will have more power-ups and newer settings such as the weather for every area. Each level has at least four entrances for zombies to enter. Generally, the levels are larger than what the player's screen shows. Once a certain amount of rounds have been completed a teleporter will appear in the center of the area that will teleport players to the next round, the "Challenge Round". * 'Rounds 1-4: Island - ' This is the beginning area of the game where the players start at. There are only several obstacles such as the crates and the boat, but there is still a lot of freedom for movement. The zombies are very easy to defeat here, but become slightly harder to kill as the player progresses through the Island. Certain power-ups won't appear here such as vehicles. * '''Rounds 5-8: The Docks - '''This new area introduces two new obstacles: Purple Barrels and Electric Posts. The purple barrels are carried into the level by zombies and immediately start pulling all collectibles toward them. It is possible to intercept the collectibles on their way to the purple barrels, but once they have reached the barrels, they are gone (this includes weapons, jewels, nukes, etc.) Therefore, destroying the barrels as fast as possible is recommended. As the player destroys a barrel, it will explode and kill all zombies within a small proximity. The electric posts are exactly what they sound like: when they are active, they are topped with a red light. Running into an active post will kill a player instantly. It will also kill any zombies that are too close to it. When the post turns off, the top of it will be lit up green. The cycle between on and off is around five seconds each. Bonus Rooms Treasure Horde The Treasure Horde room is the most common bonus room encountered. It looks like a room in a wooden lodge, but with a gated entrance to what looks like a jewelry store. The room generally only has gems in it. The Chicken Farm The Chicken Farm is a bonus room which grants the player a small pile of treasure and is littered with giant, white eggs. If the player wait in the room for around a minute, the eggs that sit in the room hatch, granting the player giant gems, Skulls, and Chicken power-ups. The Mystical Armory The Mystical Armory, much like its predecessor, is a bonus room that grants numerous weapons and power ups for the player to use. Typically inside, the player will find either four speed boosts or Nukes (one for each player) and a random assortment of weapons and power-ups like the Electric Orb, Skull and Barrel. Nuke Armory The Nuke Armory contains many Nukes, around 15, and other different power-ups. The Church The Church contains many Barrels and Boxing Gloves along with speed boosts and several swords. Power-Ups *Gem *War Machine *BlackCell *Boxing Gloves *First Person *Chicken *Barrel *Electric Orb *Death Machine *Boots *Ray Gun *KRM-262 *Saw *Purifier *Umbrella *Lightning Bolt *Nuke *Skull *Vortex *Tank *Helicopter *R.A.P.S. *ATV *Skeleton *Robot *Monkey Bomb Gallery DOA2 intro screen 1 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 2 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 3 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 4 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 5 BO3.jpg DOA2 intro screen 6 BO3.jpg Dead Ops Arcade 2 first person gameplay BO3.png|First-person gameplay of Dead Ops Arcade 2. DOA2 ending screen BO3.png|The ending screen. Videos Black Ops 3 Dead Ops Arcade 2 Opening Cutscene COD BO3 Zombies|Intro cutscene Black Ops 3 Dead Ops Arcade II Beast Solo Run|Gameplay Trivia *In co-op Campaign, only the host can activate a match of Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening. *When playing Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening on PlayStation 4, the light bar on the player's controller will be the same color as the color of the character the player is playing as. For example, if the player is the green character, the light bar will be green. *The War Machine in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, whilst in first person, is missing the sight that appears elsewhere in the game. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps